Tony Stark
Tony Stark: the son of Howard and Maria Stark. Who is this genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. Find out everything about Tony Stark aka Iron Man on this page. __TOC__ Biography Early life Born as the son of Howard Stark ; the great tech genius who helped defeating the Nazis in World War 2. His father never had time for because he always was busy with work. So the young Tony soon went his own way and becoming the next generation of tech geniuses. He build his own circuit board when he was four. At age six he build his first engine. He graduated from MIT when he was 17. At Friday December 17, 1991 his father and mother died in an car accident and Obediah Stane will controls Stark Industries until Tony is 21. Then is went the CEO of Stark Industries. With his genius ideas he changed the weapon industries with smarter and better weapons like the Jericho Missile System. Iron Man Tony has grown up and become the smartest person of the whole weapons industry, the army loves him and especially the girls love him. Almost every night he has another girl. And if somebody asked him how he thought about that his weapons kill millions of innocent civilians he disagrees with it. Until he was attacked in Afghanistan and kidnapped by a terrorist group calling them self the Ten Rings. After waking up in cave he soon sees that on the place of his heart sits something, but he don't know what. Then he sees Yinsen, also kidnapped by the Ten Rings and brought here as a translator. He explained to Tony how he saved his live: "What I did is to save your live. I removed all the scrap I could, but there is a lot left and it is heading into your Atrial Septal. I have a souvenir! Here, want to look? I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them 'the Walking Dead' because it takes about a week for the barbs the reach the vital organs. ''-What is this?'' That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery and it's keeping the scrap from entering your hart." It was clear that they kept Tony alive so he could build his new Jericho Missile System for them. With this weapon nobody could stand in there way, not America, not the world, nobody could stop them. But of course Tony did not just build it for them, they tortured him before he gave up and build the Jericho Missile. When the Ten Rings gave him the weapons and tools the Jericho Missile he decided that he would not give up and replaced his electromagnet. He decided on that moment to build an exoskeleton suit that was strong enough to escape from the Ten Rings. He succeeded with the help of Yinsen but there wasn't enough time so Yinsen sacrifice himself. He was killed and Tony escaped. He was free, but got lost in the desert. But happily Rhodey found him after a few days. Then the returned home and Tony wanted to go "get a cheeseburger" and a press conference. On that press conference he told everybody that Stark Industries is going to stop with the weapons manufactures. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Category:Phase 1 Category:Iron Man